1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods for identifying screens and screen assemblies used on vibratory separators and shale shakers.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of systems and methods for using surface acoustic wave tags or radio frequency identification tags in identifying items, including items used in the oil and gas industry such as drill pipe. (See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,631; 5,142,128; 5,202,680; 5,360,967; 6,333,699; 6,333,700; 6,347,292; 6,480,811; and U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 10/323,536 filed Dec. 18, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 09/843,998 filed Apr. 27, 2001; U.S. Ser. No. 10/047,436 filed Jan. 14, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 10/261,551 filed Sep. 30, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 10/032,114 filed Dec. 21, 2001; and U.S. Ser. No. 10/013,255 filed Nov. 5, 2001; all incorporated fully herein for all purposes.) In many of these systems a radio frequency identification tag or “RFIDT” is used on pipe at such a location either interiorly or exteriorly of a pipe, that the RFIDT is exposed to extreme temperatures and conditions downhole in a wellbore. Often an RFIDT so positioned fails and is of no further use. Also, in many instances, an RFIDT so positioned is subjected to damage above ground due to the rigors of handling and manipulation.
The present inventors have realized that, in certain embodiments, substantial usefulness for a tubular identification system can be achieved by divorcing the desire for effective above-ground identification and operation from the goal of downhole accessibility.